


The Golden Meadow

by ofdogsandwriting



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofdogsandwriting/pseuds/ofdogsandwriting
Summary: It was beautiful, a sight that Mathias thought would never grace his eyes. Before him stood a field, the grass green and full of life, the trees lining the area, bristling under the gentle breeze of the wind, the sunlight shining down over the open field, and he could hear the river across the meadow faintly flowing through the forest, rolling over rocks and rubble. Untouched by humanity, unharmed by mother nature, it was as though mother nature herself was doing everything to keep it’s perfection, and Mathias had to admire the beauty. The most stunning image of all, was the beautiful yellow tulips that covered the entire meadow that looked golden under the sun’s rays, his blond hair incomparable to the sight before him.





	The Golden Meadow

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a rarepair week on Tumblr over a year ago. I am oddly a bit proud of this work. I feel it turned out better than others. I hope you enjoy reading it, and I hope Mathias isn't too OOC.

It was beautiful, a sight that Mathias thought would never grace his eyes. Before him stood a field, the grass green and full of life, the trees lining the area, bristling under the gentle breeze of the wind, the sunlight shining down over the open field, and he could hear the river across the meadow faintly flowing through the forest, rolling over rocks and rubble. Untouched by humanity, unharmed by mother nature, it was as though mother nature herself was doing everything to keep it’s perfection, and Mathias had to admire the beauty. The most stunning image of all, was the beautiful yellow tulips that covered the entire meadow that looked golden under the sun’s rays, his blond hair incomparable to the sight before him.

He always went home after school and kept to himself in his room, unless his friends wanted him to hang out with them. Mathias may have had friends, but he was certainly not revered by other students. He was not all that popular, but as long as he had his four friends by his side, he got by. 

Mathias got tired of being at home, he did not necessarily feel happy there, and he just wanted to find a place to get away from everything for a while, to forget about all of his concerns and just relax, and focus on some of the more simplistic things he liked doing, such as writing and poetry. He was not the best at it, but he enjoyed writing his own stories and thoughts onto paper. This is how he had ended up finding this small sanctuary, after wandering deep into the forest outside of town. He was surprised that no one else had found it, or left it unmarked if they have. This place was perfect, and so, this was where Mathias decided to come to after school.

For an hour every day he sat, his time taking two hours after school. A half hour walk to the meadow, settling down and writing for another hour, and then a half hour to walk back. The only time he did not visit this tranquil place was when he had made plans with his friends, who did not know of his strange hobby. He thinks that they may doubt he was telling the truth if he told them about his hobby. Other than that, his spare time was spent here. Something about the place drew him in.

However, after a week of visiting this meadow, he had began to feel a presence. It was strange, but after looking around, and finding that there was no threat, he brushed it off, and surely enough, every day after that, he continued to feel a presence, yet there was nothing there.

After two weeks was when he noticed it in the distance, at the other end of the meadow where the treeline lay, a large wolf-like creature sitting there, watching him with an unexplainable gaze. It’s fur was as golden as the tulips that bloom under the sun, and its emerald eyes shone with wisdom. It was as though the creature was aware, and did not only rely on instincts. It did not attack Mathias, it only sat there, watching with a still patience as he wrote.

Each day from then on, the wolf got progressively closer as time passed. Mathias would sit down, the creature would appear from the underbrush in the distance and halt far away from him, though that distance was changing as it got closer. It only sat there, watching, and the distance became closeness. Mathias started to read to the creature sometimes when it got close, and the wolf’s ears would point towards him as he spoke, listening to him tentatively. He had began to notice that the creature paid more attention when he read poems aloud. By now, Mathias knew that it intended no ill harm towards him, and the animal knew that he would do no harm towards it.

To his surprise, the wolf approached him, a month after he had initially saw the creature. It sat down next to him, It's green eyes on the paper Mathias held, darting back and forth as It read over the text, which had surprised Mathias, discovering that the creature must have been literate.

“Hey, I’m not finished that yet!” Mathias yelled, trying to cover the wolf’s eyes, which elicited a snort from the creature before it looked away.

Only a few short days later, Mathias came up with a name for the wolf. “I think I’ll call you Ned,” he said, grinning towards the creature as he ran a hand over it’s fur. “Whaddya think, buddy. It’s because we met in this field, and all these tulips reminds me of the Netherlands.”

He only received another snort in response, the wolf lightly shifting it’s large paws on the ground awkwardly before it nudged the notebook in his hand.

“Alright, alright, I’ll get back to reading.” He laughed.

After that day, the creature began to lay next to him, relaxing while it listened to Mathias speak.

There was one day in particular when Mathias came to the meadow with no notebook, and only sat there, his eyes moist from emotion, yet he did not cry, he held it all in.

The wolf had arrived and sat there as it always did, patiently waiting for him to pull out the notebook. It snorted to him as it normally did when it was either exasperated, or when it wanted something, wishing for Mathias to open the book and start reading and writing.

“Not right now, Ned, I don’t have the book anymore. A couple of guys took it from me. They said my writing was stupid and pointless. What is the point though? I can’t go anywhere with this in the future, I won’t gain anything out of this dumb hobby, it really is pointless. Why should I do it anymore if I gain nothing from it? It’s just a bunch of ink on paper, nothing else. No one’s seen these but you, and why would anyone else like my writing? I’m not even that good at it.”

He noticed how the wolf had stiffened, as though it was showing genuine hostility for the first time since he encountered it. It’s lip twitched upwards, sharp canine teeth protruding out from under it’s lips before it huffed and nudged Mathias again, though more forcefully than usual. It was communicating with him, but Mathias could not understand what it was trying to get across from the gesture.

Mathias could only sigh in response, and wrap his arms around the wolf, who stiffened at first, but soon leaned against him in response. He buried his face into the creature’s long, soft fur, and closed his eyes momentarily to try and escape from everything.

Mathias went home early that day, leaving the wolf to watch him, almost sadly as he left. 

Mathias had not returned to the meadow for the next week, leaving the wolf behind, and focusing on the things that he thought were supposed to be important. Yet, as the days passed, guilt began to sink in, knowing that the creature was knowledgeable, and that he had abandoned it when it always came to him, when it listened to him, when it cared about what he wrote, and that was enough to draw Mathias back to the golden meadow once more. He wanted to apologize to his friend.

After Mathias found his resolve, he returned to the meadow the next day, and when he sat down, the wolf came as it always did, but something was different this time, there was something in the creature’s mouth. Squinting, Mathias tried to make out what it was, but as the wolf came closer, he could recognize what it was.

His notebook.

Somehow, the wolf had obtained his notebook, even though the other students at school had taken it away from him. How it had gotten his notebook back was beyond him, but Mathias felt happier than ever to see it safe with his companion.

The wolf sat down in front of him, and from the outside, the notebook appeared to be unharmed, the pen was even still safely tucked in the coils where it belonged.

Holding out a hand, Mathias moved to take the notebook from the wolf, but before he took it, the wolf suddenly took on a change. There was a bright flash of light, and there knelt a human before him instead of a wolf. Mathias had to jump back, nearly falling on his back in surprise from the sudden change, he had to place his hands on the ground behind himself to support his weight and prevent himself from falling. 

Emerald eyes stared at him, and he stared back with his own sapphire ones. The wolf, who was now human, still had his golden hair, but it was spiked up, revealing a scar just above his right eyebrow, which made Mathias wonder what had happened to him. Oddly enough, he was in human clothing, but the most notable article of clothing was the scarf that wrapped neatly around his neck. 

“Y-you’re- a human?!” Mathias exclaimed.

“No,” Was his immediate and curt response, and there was that impatient huff that he always heard from the wolf before.

“Wait, if you’re a human and a wolf, than what are you?” He asked, clearly confused. “I’ve been reading my writing to you this whole time, I can’t believe this.” His writing was more personal, and he had told it to the wolf, yet now that he was human, Mathias felt exposed from it, since his personal thoughts and imagination were in his writing.

“I am a spirit that protects this forest from harm,” he began, glancing to the golden tulips that bloomed before looking back at Mathias. “I make sure that the humans do not wander here to take away what is rightfully owned by nature. They try to cut down trees, I cut their machines. I scare humans who leave their waste behind or dare try to harm the animals here.”

Mathias found this impossible to believe, but he had to. He saw it all before his eyes.

“You are one of the few who have not done harm to this forest. You have not touched a hair on an animal, you have not left your waste, and most importantly, you have not pulled a single tulip from it’s place in this meadow. You have only come to see nature, and I have allowed you to see it.” The protector of the forest hesitated momentarily. “As a thanks, I retrieved your notebook.” He held out the notebook to Mathias.

Mathias reached out towards the notebook and took it, still surprised that the wolf had really been the guardian of this forest all along. “Thanks.” Everything he had experienced with the wolf, he experienced with this man before him. Regardless, as strange as it was, this was still his friend in front of him. “You’re a great friend, Ned, you know.”

The guardian was taken back, surprised by his statement. “It’s Hubert,” he mumbled.

“So you do have a name.”

“I do enjoy your presence, and you are different from many humans. Perhaps you are the first person who I could call a friend.” Hubert admitted. “And your writing is not as bad as you think it is. Your poetry is artistic.”

Upon hearing the other admit that they were friends, Mathias sat up and leaned forward, pulling the guardian into a tight hug. He chuckled softly, glad that the other thought the same. “You really think so?” He was relieved to hear that he may not be as bad as he thought he was.

Hubert became stiff, clearly awkward with the hug, but he soon hugged Mathias in return, becoming comfortable with the touch.

Although Hubert had revealed himself, Mathias continued to go to the golden meadow after school whenever he could, so he could write and read his stories and poems aloud to the forest guardian, and every day, Hubert would listen. Sometimes he would be in his wolf form, other times he sat next to Mathias in his human. He would read Mathias’ stories aloud as well, or he would suggest a few changes in his writing when he thought something sounded off. Mathias had quickly learned that Hubert had a preference for poems, and was easily able to create his own, ones that sounded more beautiful than his. And so, the two became closer than ever before, and Mathias discovered more about his writing and Hubert as each day passed.

This beautiful meadow, where the golden tulips lay, was where he had found someone dear to him, someone who would listen, who would be there every day for him, just to enjoy each other’s company, or to be there when either of them were feeling down. The meadow that fascinated him brought him one of his dearest friends.


End file.
